HSL
by lyzerg3745
Summary: What does h.s.l stands for its no other else but high school life. Yeah the coolest life ever for others but for sakura this is way diff. now let us follow her ever risking adventures
1. The mission

H

**H.S.L.**

**Summary: what does H.S.L. stands for what else its high school life the best life for others but for sakura it's a whole lot different than expected**

**Chapter 1the mission**

**RIING RIING RIING**

"Argh"

**RIING RIING RIING**

"Argh, five more minutes"

**RIING RIING RIING**

"**SAKURA"**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

'_**News say that there had been different accidents in the whole world at the same time……………..is this a coincidence or what?'**_

"Uhh…..uhh….."

"Woof woof"

"Uh… oh hey there Moro"

"Sakura telephone for you"

"I'll be right done"

"Okay"

••after some time••

"Hello this is Haruno Sakura speaking'

"_Haruno you are in grave danger follow my orders and you will be save"_

"Who is this speaking on the other line?"

"_My identity is very confidential but if you want to know more about me you should be at this place at the exact time"_

_**Blk#354 trail st. hatake shop**_

_**1:30 pm in the afternoon**_

"Even though what do you mean by grave danger"

"_I know that you are only a high school girl but I know about you're secret identity you are world known and people are trying to kill you and they are on the move right know again you must follow this rules"_

"Sure just promise me my family and friends would not be in danger"

"_That is our job for our clients"_

"What should I do?"

"_This is what you should do 1__st__ you must leave your house. I will send you a package that contains all you missions and gadgets but you will continue in studying. You will be staying on a dorm. After your high school year you must go to the place I sent you okay"_

"Hai, what else"

"_You must also keep this conversation secret and never let anyone know about this conversation or about your secret identity understood"_

"Yeah but how could I know about you"

"_Go to this place…………………"_

"Hello hello hey where ar-"

**Knock knock knock**

"Who is it?"

"Mail for haruno sakura"

"Wait a minute"

Sakura then opened the door; the door creaked like the one on haunted houses

"Yes im haruno sakura"

"Sorry for me arriving late this should have been here 7 minutes ago"

"Oh it's alright"

"Thank you pls. sign here"

**Scratch Scratch Scratch**

"Here you go ma'am

"Thank you"

**Riing riing riing**

"Hello haruno sakura speaking"

"_Hello did you receive the package"_

"Yeah he also said it's 7 minutes late "

"_I know that 'coz we caused that"_

"Oh okay so why did you hung up"

"_I must because you will receive a package"_

"Oh I see so tell me a little about you"

"_Wha-what, I told you it's confidential"_

"If it's confidential then why did you sent me a package on when and where we could meet"

"_Fine, im only 16 yrs. Old"_

"WHAT?? Only 16 yrs old but your voice"

"_I know I know sounds like a 40 year old man"_

"Yeah"

"_To continue and I use a device that covers up my true voice. My identity is still unknown until the time we will meet"_

"Oh come on"

"_My true voice and face you will see and hear next time .now you must follow the rules you're the rat in this maze"_

"I know"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who is it?"

"…………………"

Sakura opened the door

**OH**

**MY **

**GOSH**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE COMING AND PLS. DO REVIEW THE STORY AND PLS FAORITE **

**-LYZERG3745**


	2. the new patner

H

**H.S.L**

_Recap:_

"_Oh"_

"_my"_

"_gosh"_

_End recap_

**Strangers POV**

"What are you doing here?" asked her like she don't want me there

"hi I need to talk to you for a moment please" I asked

"Sure come on in"

When I was inside we talked about school and most of it was about me and her, while we're talking she keeps on glancing towards the clock like she has a meeting with someone then

**Riing riing riing**

The phone rang

**Riing riing riing**

Again and again

**Riing riing riing**

But she didn't answer it then

"_Hey sakura would you mind going to the place now"_

The voice mail ended

"hey uhm I have to go now .i'm really really I mean really sorry"

"no, no it's alright I also hae to go now"

Well this is my life and I am

_**Ding dong excuse me boss you have a text message ding dong**_

'_darn it a message at this time'_

"hey I uhm gotta go now sakura see 'ya"

"sure bye Sasuke"

**Normal POV**

_G-L-A-M-O-R-OUS_

"Hello, haruno sakura speaking"

"_hey sakura what's up"_

"wha-what"

"_hey sakura did you look at the time & place"_

"yeah, why?"

"'_coz you're late"_

"sorry it's because I had a visitor and his my old BF(boyfriend) so that's the reason why I'm late"

"_I see so that's why, anyway do you have any plans other than going to see me"_

"nope, nothing at all, why'd you ask"

"_Nothing, when you get here I'll tell"_

"sure, bye"

"_hey wait"_

"…………………."

As sakura goes into their meeting place something bad happened to sasuke

_G-L-A-M-O-R-OUS_

"hello haruno sakura speaking"

"_hello sakura this is sasuke, something happened to me and I need you to come here at this time and in this place"_

"hello sasuke wa-"

"…………………_**."**_

**-at the shop-**

_This is for my people who just lost somebody your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady put your hand way up high we will never say bye no, no, no_

"come on pick up"

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cou-_

"_hello, this is hatake kakashi speaking"_

"uhm, hello"

"_AHHHH, SAKURA ho-how did you"_

"ah about that I just called my last number"

"_oh okay"_

'_**hell his voice is hot and smexy'**_

'_shut up inner'_

"_**FINE"**_

"_hello sakura you still there?"_

"uh yeah just distracted"

"_uh why did you call again"_

"oh about that yeah you see my old BF had an accident I think, so I change direction and now I cant go to your shop Sorry!?"

"_oh I see tell me where your going I'll just go there and after you got there when you're gonna go to my place on my car so you don't have to pay anymore, gets?"_

"oh sure thanks a lot mr. hatake"

"_pish just call me Kakashi and I'm not yet Mr. I'm still single"_

'_**ooooo, he's still single'**_

'_shut up!!'_

"_see 'ya then sakura."_

"wait here's the place"

_**Plain street Oklahoma rd.**_

_**By the forest at**_

_**Exactly 15:30 pm**_

"_I see so he gave you a military time eh"_

"yeah and here's one more message I received from him"

_**Sakura be late by**_

_**1 hour and don't be shocked**_

_**Of what you will see and**_

_**Here there will be mysteries**_

_**Lingering around my body**_

_**And this mysteries should only**_

_**Be solved by you and**_

_**Your new friend Hatake Kakashi**_

"he knows your name"

"_who is he?"_

"uchiha sasuke"

"_I know no uchiha, not even one"_

"then how"

"_I don't know"_

"wait"

"Excuse me, taxi driver you can drop me here pls."

"yes ma'am"

"how much is it"

"only 30 yen miss"

"here"

"thank you"

"hello, Kakashi you still there"

"_yeah, where are you now"_

"by the gasoline station station near Oklahoma rd."

"_what road is on your left"_

"uhm ching rd. by my left and Oklahoma rd. by my right"

"_okay, is that gasoline station full of customers"_

"yeah, all from oklahoma rd."

"_oh I see"_

"and all of them have a scary expression on their faces like they we're scared or something"

"_wait for me there"_

"okay"

"_bye"_

"bye"

Sakura then turned onto her clock it reads:

**September 13 2008**

**2:30 pm**

**Wednesday**

"I see 2 more hours"

**-at the shop-**

"huh this will be a hard mystery"

**-at the gasoline-**

"damn it where is he? He's late"

Then

**Beep beep beep beep**

"Kakashi!!"

"hey, sorry I'm late I still have to lock a lot of doors"

"sure yeah many doors"

"fine, that was a lie. Come on we've only got 30 more minutes"

"yeah"

**-as they drive-**

"you know sasuke I was talking to him at my house and he is still smiling and now he talked to me on my phone scarily"

"you know that is really strange. I mean a moment ago you were with him and now he had an ac-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Screeeeeeeeeeech**

"Sakura, what's wrong"

"sa - sasuke's body"

Kakashi turned to his left and

"AHHJHHHHHHHHHHH"

"told you"

"what happened here ?"

"……………………..."

"hey sakura you alright"

"……………………….."

"sakura, let's investigate what happened to your old boy friend sasuke"

"sure"

**by the forest –**

**Rustle Rustle Rustle**

"who is there ?" trembling by fear an old man asked

"I said who is there?"

"eroo, eroo, kill, kill, kill, eroo"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**at the roadside –**

"this is it there's no clues"

"there is, kakashi look here"

"his wallet ?"

"no, the bite mark of the wallet"

"I see bite marks"

"it seems that something or SOMEONE bit him by the hand and then was thrown at that place"

Sakura pointing a specific place in the middle of the road

"And then hit by cars"

"yeah, but more specifically who bit him"

"that is our first mystery"

"I see now where do we start partner"

"by the forest"

Then they heard

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

**END CHAPTER –**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NICE ONE EH PLS DO ALWAYS SUPPORT ME AND THIS STORY IS LIKE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 3 WERE THEY GO TO DIFFERENT PLACES SO YEAH THIS WILL BE AN ADVENTURE SO PLS KEEP ON FAVORITING MY STORY OH AND SORRY TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKES CHICKEN BUTT HAIR DUDE I MEAN SASUKE THAT HE DIED I JUST HATE HIM SORRY AGAIN**

**-LYZERG3745-**

**P**

**L**

**S**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
